Icare
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Sherlock Holmes rêvait de danser avec John Watson. JohnLock. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (je pense lancer le Clélia-thon :p )

**Note : **Un nouvel OS en l'honneur de **Soullakh** qui partage avec moi la Disney-attitude :p très bon anniversaire à toi !

**Genre :** Romance, Fluff et sans doute OOC. Saison 3 épisode 2.

**Rating :** T. Sentiments et attirance homosexuelle.

**Pairing:** Sherlock/John

**Musique :** OS directement inspiré de la chanson _« Si Près »_ interprété par Pascal Lafarge dans le Disney _« Il était une fois »_. (Magnifique chanson à écouter absolument !)

**Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia theFujoshi**, sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci de m'avoir porté à bout de bras, merci d'avoir su trouver les mots, merci, tu es merveilleuse et je ne serais rien sur ce fandom sans toi.

* * *

**Icare**

XxX

Les épais doubles rideaux de velours étaient tirés, préservant les grandes fenêtres du 221B Baker Street des regards inquisiteurs et du vif éclat du soleil brûlant de ce mois d'Août. L'hétérogénéité des lampes du salon – toutes allumées – répandait, en lieu et place, un subtil mélange de chaudes lueurs qui s'étalaient onctueusement sur les tentures sombres et disparates de la pièce. Le vieux fauteuil club défoncé en tissu et son homologue en cuir griffé reposaient de façon inédite, côte-à-côte, contre la porte coulissante de la cuisine. La petite table d'appoint ronde en bois de chêne, quant à elle, avait rejoint sa consœur du séjour laissant ainsi le riche tapis grenat vide de tout obstacle.

Sur les murs, l'ombre étirée de deux silhouettes se reflétait, se mouvant lentement au rythme de la douce mélodie qui s'élevait dans les airs.

Dans l'intimité de leur appartement, deux hommes dansaient.

.

* * *

.

Sherlock Holmes avait toujours aimé danser.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la musique le transportait, enveloppait sa conscience d'un cocon de soie et emportait son esprit par-delà les océans, oublieux, l'espace d'un instant, de l'ennui meurtrissant son existence. Il l'avait tout d'abord scrupuleusement étudiée, décortiquée, épluchée et analysée. Notes, rythmes, tempos, nuances, accords, partitions en tous genres. Il s'en était nourri, gorgé, gavé, jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à étouffement – jamais rassasié – jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que derrière chaque note se cachait un mouvement, que derrière chaque rythme se cachait une gestuelle.

Alors, un jour, il avait lâché prise. Se débarrassant des connaissances froides, logiques et mathématiques des règles la régissant, il abaissa les barrières de son esprit et laissa simplement la musique couler dans ses veines et toucher son âme. Son corps répondit alors à cet art magnifique en une suite naturelle de pas et de gestes hésitants – et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était sentit _vivant_.

Très vite, il apprit quels types de danse le faisaient littéralement vibrer quand d'autres provoquaient de simples frémissements. Plus vite encore, il découvrit les limites infranchissables de l'art de danser. Car bien qu'il affectionnât plus que tous les danses de salon, jamais il ne put se résoudre à toucher une cavalière sans en éprouver un profond dégoût – l'empêchant ainsi de profiter pleinement du bien-être que la danse lui offrait et qu'il recherchait presque désespérément. Rapidement, il finit par abandonner la pratique de groupe, lui préférant les rêves éveillés de chorégraphie parfaite qu'il s'accordait en pinçant son violon.

Parfois, quand le besoin de _ressentir_ se faisait trop fort ou qu'une mélodie particulièrement belle l'ébranlait, il dansait, seul, imaginant le partenaire idéal derrière ses paupières irrémédiablement closes, ses bras embrassant le vide.

.

* * *

.

Avec John Watson à ses côtés, la vie de Sherlock fut transformée en une magnifique succession de pas envoûtants.

Tandis qu'ils couraient à perdre haleine dans les rues de Londres à la poursuite d'un criminel, l'exubérance, l'allégresse et la joie de vivre du Quickstep envahissait tout son être.

Lorsqu'ils essayaient de récupérer leur souffle entre deux fous rires spectaculaires, l'énergie débordante et le brin de folie du Swing prenait possession de lui.

Quand ils lisaient sereinement, face à face, dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, leurs pieds nus réchauffés par le feu ronflant dans l'antique cheminée de leur appartement, il avait l'impression de partager l'intimité d'un Slow.

Et tout naturellement, le soir, lorsqu'il se couchait dans son lit trop grand aux draps trop froids, il imaginait le corps puissant du blond pressé contre le sien, dans une danse charnelle, sensuelle et vieille comme le monde, aux échos de Tango.

Sherlock Holmes rêvait de danser avec John Watson.

.

* * *

.

Sur le tapis usé du salon aux lumières tamisées, deux hommes évoluaient sur le rythme doux d'une valse lente.

Jamais Sherlock n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour serrer ainsi John dans ses bras et aucun des rêves qu'il put faire par le passé, aussi fort furent-ils, n'étaient à la hauteur de cette enivrante réalité.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté, plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était la paume de John sur son épaule, la sienne au creux de son omoplate et leurs deux mains délicieusement entrelacées.

Les pas se répétaient encore et toujours en un délicieux enchaînement – droit devant, côté assemblé, gauche arrière, côté assemblé, pas de change, tour à droite, droit devant… – jusqu'à ce qu'il en oubliât le pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il oubliât tout ce qui n'était pas la chaleur de John et l'odeur de John et_ John_, tout simplement.

Il avait l'impression de flotter, de voler, d'être pour la première fois de sa vie en totale symbiose avec un autre que lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait, s'enflammait et ses yeux dévoraient le profil de l'homme lui faisant face.

Et alors qu'ils tournoyaient, leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et Sherlock plongea dans une mer azur, la plus belle de toutes, et voulut s'y noyer pour l'éternité. Mais ses yeux dérivèrent plus au sud, attirés comme un aimant, glissant sur le nez busqué pour finir leur course sur les lèvres roses pâles, incroyablement fines et – mon Dieu – si tentantes de son cavalier. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il puisse les rejoindre, d'un rien pour qu'il y appose les siennes, un rien pour que leur destin soit irrémédiablement changé.

Il se pencha, presque imperceptiblement, réduisant la distance, approchant délicatement ses lèvres de celles, si proches, de John. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient tous deux immobiles, figés et que le monde autour d'eux ne tournait plus. Pas un seul instant il n'eut conscience qu'ils ne dansaient plus, car son cœur dansait follement pour lui – pour eux.

La petite toux amusée de Mrs Hudson, toute droite venue de l'embrasure de leur porte, brisa cet instant magique. Il sursauta violemment et la chaleur de John disparut subitement en une fraction de seconde ne laissant derrière lui qu'une stupeur glacée.

Déboussolé, il entendit John le remercier chaudement alors que la lente mélodie résonnait encore entre les murs de Baker Street.

« Merci Sherlock, Mary va être stupéfaite que je ne lui écrase pas les pieds lors de notre ouverture de bal. Tu es un professeur de danse fantastique ! »

Il ne put que cligner frénétiquement des paupières et hocher sèchement la tête en réponse, terrassé par la fulgurante douleur lui étreignant la poitrine.

.

* * *

.

Quand la musique cessa enfin, quand les fauteuils et la table d'appoint reprirent leur place habituelle, quand les rideaux furent à nouveau entrouverts et quand John et Mrs Hudson prirent finalement congé, Sherlock se laissa tomber dans le sofa du salon et ferma les yeux, très fort.

Rien. Pas une seule image, pas un seul mirage, juste le noir total, un silence lui brûlant les oreilles et des larmes d'impuissance et de frustration perlant sous ses longs cils.

Il avait été si près de réaliser son rêve le plus fou…

Car il l'avait finalement trouvé, ce partenaire de danse, ce partenaire de vie, ce partenaire qui était celui d'une autre…

Il l'avait trouvé et l'avait étreint le temps d'une danse, une danse à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Une danse qui ne se reproduirait jamais et dont la seule raison d'être les tenait impitoyablement éloignés.

Et plus jamais il ne pourrait rêver.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Encore une fois, Joyeux anniversaire Soul !

Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson _« Si Près »_, je vous la conseille vraiment, je trouve que les paroles collent affreusement bien à ce fameux cours de danse dont parle John dans « The Sign of Three » .

Je sais que ce sujet a déjà été traité mais je tenais à vous proposer ma version :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Remerciements : **

Je ne pensais pas que mon petit délire « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu » aurait un tel succès XD Merci à tous(tes) de me suivre dans mes pathétiques tentatives d'humour : aliena wyvern, shadowquill17, Yuki Tanaka, Atsamy, nathdawn, Melticolor, Saku-chan06, Nalou, louisalibi, Asyliss, ChoupetteNeko, caro87, odea nigthingale, Ranne-Chan, Guest1, Guest2, Gargouilles et Carbo Queen !

Et chers Guests, je serais ravie de pouvoir vous répondre personnellement alors hésitez pas à m'envoyer un p'tit mot en MP ou à me contacter via ma page Facebook !

J'arrive encore à attirer des followers et des favorites authors, vous êtes fabuleux. Love love.

_Des Bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
